


Save What You Can

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Character Death, Family Loss, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: after the events of IW, the team is as broken as ever





	Save What You Can

Hissing as you peel off your tactical gear after you finally arrived back in the compound, you look at your reflection in the mirror. You look like hell; scratches and bruises littered your shoulders and throat where those goddamn mutants tore at you. You tried washing your hands to get rid of the foul stench from Thanos’s army, but nothing helped.

You had rubbed your hands dry and raw by the time you had given up. You had lasted this long without breaking down at the loss of your friends. You wouldn’t lose control of yourself now, hell no. All you needed was a scalding hot shower to calm yourself down.

You had left your bedroom door open, along with the conjoining bathroom. You didn’t care for privacy The team had been your family. You had nothing to hide from any of them. Plus, it didn’t hurt that you were trying to silently invite someone -anyone- into your room for comfort after everything that had happened over the last several weeks.

You’d been sitting in your bathtub for a little more than twenty minutes when you’d heard your name being called from your bedroom door. You answered back, saying you were in the bathtub. You looked up and smiled weakly at Tony’s form as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

“I ordered pizza and ice cream for the team.” he shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. “Pepper and Aunt May are coming around to stay with us for a while. I figured I would give you the head’s up.”

“Tony, wait-” you called after him as he turned around. “It’s not your fault, you know that right?” You asked, grabbing a towel before standing up and wrapping it around yourself. “Nobody blames you for- for anyone’s death. You did what you could.”

Nodding silently, he tried to smile, though you knew he was forcing it. “Pizza is coming soon.”

As he walked out of the bathroom, you sat on the edge of your bathtub and took a deep breath to calm your heart. A few minutes later, you were dressed and walking down to the living room where most of the gang was sitting around looking horrific.

Empty chairs littered the room, no doubt for the missing avengers. You averted your eyes away from them as you heard someone calling your name. You turned around to see Pepper beckoning you into the kitchen. Without a word, you followed her. She wrapped you into a warmhug and you welcomed it.

“I’m so sorry, Pepper.” you cried out, allowing yourself to feel the pain all at once. Soon enough the others had joined you in the kitchen, everyone wrapping each other in hugs, the pizza in the living room forgotten.


End file.
